That One Night
by wholocker78218
Summary: Dylan has a past that haunts her every single night but with her cousin Tris and Tris' friends she might be able to overcome those nightmares and become the person she was before that one night.


**Let me know if i should continue this or not. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Sadly I do not own Eric or Divergent.**

" _Please stop, I'm sorry, just please don't do it. I'll be good, I won't tell anyone." I scream to him, begging for my life._

" _Don't you dare touch her!"_

 _I watch in horror as my father beats my sister in front of my eyes, I scream at him to stop but he doesn't relent, he just keeps punching and kicking. She screams in pain, I will never forget her screams. She's covered in blood and its beginning to pull around her curled up form on the floor trying to protect everything vital. The tears that are streaming down my face splash on to the cold floor as my sister stops screaming. Father stops and stares down at my sister's unmoving body. I crawl on my hands and knees over to her, my hands pull her arms away from her face. Her body is lax and when I see her face, it is burned into my mind forever. The bright blue eyes she had are now dull and lifeless; her body is already starting to bruise purple and blue and black._

" _Wake up please. Ellie please wake up. Don't leave me, please, please don't leave me. Please!" I ball._

 _The tears coming out in waves as I pull my sister onto my lap and rock back in forth. Screaming for her to wake up, to come back to me but she doesn't. I cry and cry and cry. The neighbours must have heard me because before long the front door comes flying open and policeman storm the house. They try to de-tangle me from my sister but I refuse to let go. I kick and scream and cry when they eventually are able to pull me away, my father is taken away and I scream at him, calling him a murderer and a killer, a bully and a coward. I tell him I never want to see him again._

I wake up, my breathing erratic and my mind is filled with the pictures I will never forget. Every night I wake after having to go through that experience again. I wish that I could forget but that would mean forgetting my sister, Ellie. I never want to forget Ellie. She was my best friend, my sister and my hero. She cared for me when I was sick and she appraised me when I did something I should be proud of. Ellie could make me laugh: she could make me smile. I haven't smiled since that night 7 months ago. I don't think I ever will again. I lost so much that night. I lost my only reason to live. I lost the only person that has ever mattered to me. The worst part is that the one thing I remember the most about her was not the way she used to smile, not the way she used to make me laugh, not the way she would think of everyone else before herself, no: the thing I remember most about my sister was her scream of pain, as she was beaten in front of me. Her screams of agony as he punched and kicked and strangled the life out of her. That is the one thing I will never forget; that one night where I lost everything that ever mattered to me.

Just like every other night I could not get back to sleep: like always I climb out of my window and on to the garage roof and just lie back and watch the stars. Ellie eyes always reminded me of stars. The way they would glisten and shine bright even in the dark. That's what Ellie was to me: my light in the dark. But like every other light in the world, eventually that light has to go out: leaving me alone in the darkness.

I can see the sun starting to rise and I head back inside to get ready to head to my new school. After that night my father was sent to prison for the rest of his life, I was sent to my father's brother's on a temporary basis but they have offered to keep me for as long as I want. Natalie and Andrew are nice people: they have two children, Beatrice and Caleb and they make sure I eat and look after myself properly. Beatrice has tried to talk to me and get me to hang out with her friends but since that night I prefer my own company. I can think properly when I'm alone, I don't have to worry about being rude or saying the wrong thing or saying nothing at all. When I'm alone I can be myself without worrying about everyone else. I'm not like Ellie, I don't think of others like she did; I am selfish but that's my choice and I can live with that.

My therapist has tried to get me to be more open with people but I refuse to, I hardly ever talk and when I do it's only ever one word or two at most.

I can hear the rest of the house starting to rise so I quickly get in and out of the shower to avoid contact with any of them. Once I am dried and changed I turn to the mirror and stare at my reflection. My blonde hair is not as shiny and soft as Ellie's was; blue eyes not as bright as Ellie's was. Was. That's the only way I can describe her; was. She _was_ my sister; she _was_ my best friend, she _was_ my hero. She _was_ alive.

I turn away from the mirror and grab my suitcase before heading downstairs. I used to go to Abnegation boarding prep but because the Priors moved to the Dauntless district a few years ago I am attending Dauntless boarding school. I don't mind going to boarding school but it means that I will have to have a roommate and when I wake up at night, sometimes screaming sometimes not, my roommate will question my past, the past I don't want anyone to know about.

I enter the kitchen as Natalie prepares breakfast.

"Good morning." She tells me with a small smile. I nod my head at her and offer no response. "I made pancakes, would you like some?" She asks me and I nod my head once. I feel bad not talking to her but I haven't spoken for a month or so and I am scared of what my voice might sound like.

She places three pancakes on my plate just as Beatrice and Caleb enter the kitchen with their suitcases as well. Unlike Beatrice and I, Caleb will be attending Erudite academy. According to Beatrice Caleb hopes to learn from and eventually work with Jeanine Matthews, the best scientist in our city. And Caleb, as Beatrice says, fan girls over her.

After a silent breakfast Uncle Andrew helps us lift the cases into the back of the Jeep and begins to drive towards Dauntless boarding school. It's around a half hour drive and the whole way I am zoned out listening to my iPod to bands like Black Veil Brides, Green Day and Fall Out Boy. Music that is loud enough to drown out the rest of the world or soothing enough to ease the pain I live with every day.

When we arrive I quickly grab my suitcase out the boot and nod my head towards Andrew as a goodbye. Beatrice quickly says goodbye to Caleb and gives her dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking over to me with her suitcase in tow.

"Let's go get our timetables and room keys." Beatrice says to me and we begin walking over to the main office.

I stay silent as Beatrice gets our times table and room keys, and when she hands over my key and time table I notice that we are in some of the same classes, not all of them and we are not in the same room either so I may be able to get some time on my own. She is two doors down from mine so she drops me at mine before continuing down to hers. I walk into the room to find no one else their but there are two beds and two desks so I assume that I will definitely get a roommate; great.

I quickly unpack my clothes: either hanging them up in the wardrobe or folding them and putting them into the drawers available on what I have chosen to be my side of the room. After everything is put away I sit on my bed in silence. After around 20 minutes of sitting doing nothing I hear a knock on the door, disrupting my peaceful silence. I slowly walk over to the door and when I open it I am met by around 10 people: one of which is Beatrice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come get lunch with us, I know your prefer to be on your own but I thought that you might like to meet a few people before classes start on Monday." She tells me.

I don't really feel hungry but I don't want everyone at the doorway to think I am completely weird so I nod my head slowly and close the door behind before locking it and following the group of people Beatrice brought with her. One of the boys slows down to walk beside me and I look up to see him staring at me. I quirk my eyebrow up at him and he smirks slightly before introducing himself.

"I'm Eric, heartthrob of the school and best player of soccer you will ever meet." He tells me and I would probably laugh if things had been different but the only thing I can manage is a slight twitch of the lips upwards before it completely vanishes again. He must have noticed the movement because he starts to smile. "Good I made you smile, sort of, anyway what's your name?" He asks.

"Dylan." I tell him surprised that I was able to form my name after not talking for so long but it must have sounded normal because his grin widens.

"Well Dylan, it's your lucky day because I have just decided that I'm your new best friend. Obviously you have no choice in the matter so you're just going to have to live with it, bestie." He says with a smirk that sends a shiver down my spine and for the first time in 7 months: I smile.


End file.
